Kings and Claimants
The Kingdom of the Iron Throne 'is the ruling party over the Crownlands, The North, the Vale, The Iron Islands, The Riverlands, The Westerlands, the Stormlands, The Reach and Dorne. The King on the Iron Throne holds the titles of '"Lord of the Seven Kingdoms" and "Protector of the Realm", '''and is advised by the Hand of the King and the small council. The current ruling house of Westeros is House Targaryen, of the line of Aegon VI Targaryen, who conquered the continent and crowned in 301 AC. This is a chronicle of Aegon and his sons and daughters, detailing the lineage of succession and the line of kings who have followed. The Current Royal Family Living Members * '''King Viserys III Targaryen - the current King on the Iron Throne, and an aged older man. His rule is one of the longest in Targaryen history, fraught with war and crises but generally fairly prosperous and calm. * Jaehaera Targaryen - 'the King's eldest and only daughter, born of his late Martell wife. For a long while she was his only child, but the birth of Aenys in recent years has changed her position. She has children of her own, born of her marriage with her uncle, Daeron. * Ser [[Aenar Targaryen|'Aenar Targaryen]], the eldest son of Daeron and Jaehaera, and grandson of King Viserys III * 'Aenys Targaryen '- the only son of Viserys III, born of an Essosi woman who the king married later in life. Some question the legitimacy of the child, though there is not as of yet any proof to such claims. * 'Aegor Targaryen '''is the Lord of Dragonstone, and the second son of King Aemon Targaryen. Before Viserys III bore his son, Aegor sat as Heir to the Throne and Prince of Dragonstone. * 'Baelor Targaryen 'is the Lord of Summerhall, and the third son of King Aemon Targaryen. * 'Daeron Targaryen 'is the youngest brother of King Viserys, and is wed to his daughter, Jaehaera. Daeron has often been a vital part of the King's Council, both in peace and war. * 'Daenerys Targaryen '''is the only daughter of King Aemon Targaryen, and the sister-wife of Aegor, the Lord of Dragonstone. * '''The Targaryens of Harrenhal '''are the progeny of Maekar Targaryen, Aegon VI's second-to-last son. They have lived in Harrenhal for nearly seventy years. * Aemond Targaryen is the sole son and offspring of Baelon Targaryen, the Last Dragonrider. He was present at the last battle of his father's ill-fated revolt, and is said to be in possession of a dragon egg. Other Claimants * House Baratheon boasts a claim on the Iron Throne due to the marriage between Aella Targaryen, eldest daughter of Prince Rhaegar, and a Baratheon male. They also bear a weaker claim through the merit of being descendants of Robert the Usurper, though the line continued via bastardy. * House Redwyne boasts a weak claim on the Iron Throne due a to a marriage alliance made by King Aegon VI and the Lord of the Arbor, securing for the Reachman a marriage between one of Aegon's twin daughters and a Redwyne. * Saathos Naharis boasts his claim of being an apparent trueborn blood relative of Daenaerys Stormborn. Claiming descent from her and Daario Naharis, he speaks that Aegon VI was no more than a puffed up Lyseni boy. The Line of Kings Upon the Iron Throne *Aerys II Targaryen, “the Mad King”: 262 - 283 AC *Robert Baratheon, “the Usurper”: 283 - 298 AC *Joffrey Baratheon:, “the Illborn” 298 - 300 AC *Tommen Baratheon, “the Boy King”: 300 - 301 AC *Aegon VI Targaryen, “the Revenant King”: 301 - 335 AC *Aemon Targaryen, "the Jealous" 335 - 352 AC *Viserys III Targaryen, 352 AC - Present Category:Help Pages